Happy Endings
by Fictionheart17
Summary: This is a series of one shots about the couples of Fairy Tail, with more of a 'happily ever after' sort of vibe. Since the last chapter of Fairy Tail is up, I warn against Spoiler alerts, so read at your own risk. This is the kind of endings that I envision for the couples of our favorite, rowdy guild of Magnolia in the kingdom of Fiore. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer and Spoiler alert!**_

 _ **Fairy Tail is property of Hiro Mashima. These chapters that I'm thinking up are how I would've liked the ending for the couples of Fairy Tail to have gone. If you have never read this manga, I greatly recommend it, and warn against spoilers that may come about. Read at your own risk. And if you're new, I wish you well in reading this, if you choose to.**_

 _ **Have fun loves!**_

Chapter 1 : Natsu and Lucy

As I stared up at the sky, I couldn't take my eyes off the thousands of stars that spread out above me. They were breathtaking, but did little to take my mind off the thoughts I was having. My eyes drifted over to were Natsu lie, sleeping without a care in the world. Happy was curled up not too far. Our group drifted along like always, taking everything in stride as the time passed…but the past year and a half has changed things…at least for me, things have changed.

I was blushing as I looked at Natsu's bare chest, rising and falling in time with his breathing. I felt myself quiver with desire for him, not really sure how to process these feelings. For so long, I had only looked at him with friendship, but recently it had developed into something _more._

I'm not even really sure how, or when this happened, but all the sudden, I felt this _need_ to be something more. I wanted to be held in his arms, and to have everything more with him, that I've never wanted with anyone else before.

The happiness he made me feel, this _bubbliness_ that pops in the pit of my stomach whenever I'm near him…it's almost too much for me sometimes, but I love how he makes me feel. I love everything about him, even his denseness. I swallowed thickly as I felt these feelings rise up so strong, a knot in my throat forming from the rush of emotion that I felt.

Why did I feel so strongly for him?

 _Because he knows you, he knows all about you, and still have stuck with you through it all. He's saved you, been there for you, and have done more things for you than anyone else ever has, and has never asked for anything in return. You've always loved him, you just never realized how strongly until now. Dumbass._ I thought to myself. I felt my face blush scarlet as I continued to watch him sleep, creeping myself out to the point where I suddenly flipped over to wallow in my own self misery about my one sided love.

I pinched my eyes shut, silently berating myself for ever falling in love with my best friend.

It would never work out, I know that…that's why I'm never going to tell him, because I don't want to ruin the friendship that we have.

I woke before everyone, being silent as I packed up my things to head back the guild for some time alone…time to think about what was swirling around in my head. It was all so confusing…too much for me to be around him and to act normal. Everything that was happening, I felt the need to break down and cry from it all. But I'm stronger than that, I didn't need any weaknesses right now. My eyes burned with my own stupidity, the tears threatening to fall as I stepped through the foliage covering the trail back to Magnolia. I stiffened my back, and walked on with my head held high, determined to make myself forget about the mistake in feelings that I had for my best friend.

The town was no different than it had been six months ago before setting out on the 100-year quest that our group had taken up. It feels strange being back, but I don't notice anything that's changed as I walk through the crowded streets, listless with wondering what to do with myself before I go back to the groups.

I walked through, looking at all the familiar sights: the magic shop, my old apartment…the dorms…I stopped, smiling to myself as I walked through the doors, making no noise as I snuck through the halls to my dorm room. One that I had brought everything to after joining on the century long quest. Everything was exactly the same as I had left it so long ago. 

Something gold on my bed caught my bed, suddenly appearing with a soft flash of light while I perused around the room. My breath caught as I picked up the golden key that I had lost so long ago. The gate to the spirit realm opened, and I stepped through it without a second thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
3rd POV

Natsu stirred when something felt wrong. Erza, Gray, Happy, and the ever creeping Juvia weren't far behind as Natsu started walking about sniffing to find where Lucy had disappeared to. Something bothered him, in the back of his mind as he searched for a sign of her.

"Find anything?" Gray asked, coming from the north.

Natsu growled to himself, scowling as he sank down on his heels, looking around with anger burning in the pit of his gut. It wasn't like Lucy to up and disappear like this. He didn't like it; things just didn't feel right with her absent.

"Do you think we should be worried?" Juvia asked, appearing from where Gray had just a moment ago.

Natsu rolled his eyes at the sight of the two near one another, the chemistry had been crackling between them for the past several months, and he was surprised that they weren't jumping each other's bones yet.

"It's not like Lucy to just up and vanish like this." Erza interjected, appearing out of nowhere while Happy came from above.

"I can't find her from the air either!" Happy said, sharing a sad, concerned look with Natsu when they caught each other's gazes.

"What should we do?" Gray asked, crossing his arms over his bare chest. Juvia's face was pink from staring, while the others just berated him for his stripping…but something was missing, Lucy. She wasn't there to laugh through it all, or to join in on making fun of Gray for his stripping.

Natsu huffed angrily, flames snorting out of his nose as he caught a fresher scent that belonged to Lucy…

Correction.

His Lucy.

His best friend.

His partner.

He promised that they would be together forever, and yet, she was gone. Why had she left?

Why had she left him?

He couldn't think of a possible reason why she had disappeared, especially on him and Happy. They had been together for so long, that it felt absolutely wrong that she wasn't here to go through the shenanigans with them.

He stood up and looked at his group, "I'll bring Lucy back to us, I promise."

Because he knew exactly where to find her.

Lucy POV

"Aquarius!" I cried, embracing the mermaid with tears flowing down my face. Aquarius embraced me with a laugh, but she had tears in her eyes as well. I held the key in her grasp, unable to believe that she was back .  
"It's good to see you, Lucy."

"I can't believe it's you!" I cupped her face, laughing as I looked her over…but my eyes were drawn down to her stomach, it was round…and _very pregnant._ "Oh my god…you and Scorpio?!"

Aquarius laughed, the sound husky, "Yeah, almost due too!"

"Congratulations!" I laughed, my eyes glued to her protruding belly.

"Thank you, I'm glad to see you again…I felt that you were uneasy about something, and I brought my key back here to see if you needed me."

"You can do that?" I asked incrediously.

Her faced darkened, "I can do as I please, girl."

I jumped back, laughing with unease, "O-of course you can, ma'am."

She was suddenly smiling brightly again, her face glowing with her pregnancy.

"So what's going on that's gotten you feeling so bad?" she asked.

I sighed from her question, but felt a sudden sense of relief from someone finally asking me about how I was doing. I found myself spilling all of it out, since someone was actually willing to listen, and not caring that it seemed like a stupid problem. As each word flowed past my lips, I felt the weight becoming lighter with each confession.

I loved Natsu.

More than I had thought before as I admitted it to not only Aquarius, but to myself too.

I was scared of telling him, I was so scared of ruining everything between us by telling him how I felt. I fear that he didn't feel the same way, I feared that he wouldn't feel the same way.

There were so many things that could go wrong.

And yet, there were so many things that could go right too.

I had thoughts on both possibilities, thoughts of him accepting my feelings, and returning them.

Although, I also had mirrored thoughts of him in turn rejecting me, and not returning them.

Multiple possibilities from either outcome could come about.

And as Aquarius sat there, and actually listened to me voice my fears and my thoughts, I couldn't help but feel tears finally start spilling down my face when I finally finished. I was so fearful, yet so hopeful. It was all too much, but I enjoyed the feelings—all the while hating them the entire time.

Aquarius was silent until I finished saying all that I wanted to say, all the words that I had found to actually convey accurately what I was feeling about all of this.

"You know…you're an idiot sometimes right?"

I looked at her shell shocked, "What do you mean?!"

"You're scared for nothing, Lucy. Natsu feels the same way as you."

"How do you know?" I demanded.

"He told you that you two would be together forever, idiot! If that's not a confession, I don't know what is." She snapped sharply.

I stared at her dumbfounded…Natsu _had_ said that to me, but I hadn't taken it seriously…

"Are you sure?" I asked numbly.

She smiled, "Lucy, even though he may be extremely dense, I don't think he would lie about something like that…think about it."

I did…long and hard, and realized that maybe… _maybe,_ it was a possibility that Natsu actually had said those words with more meaning than I had originally thought.

"You need to tell him your feelings, Lucy."

"What if he doesn't feel the same way?" I asked sadly.

Aquarius smiled sadly, and stroked my head with a gentle hand, "Lucy, that's the way love works sometimes. Sometimes, you get hurt…and sometimes you get happiness. The worst Natsu can do, is tell you that he doesn't love you back…and I know that the thought of that hurts a lot—but the world will keep moving, even after rejection. And you've lived without Natsu in your life before you met him, and you were just fine! Life will still go on, darling, because the worst thing he can possibly do, _is say no_ , even with different words. You'll be okay, with or without him."

I nodded, understanding her words, even if they hurt with the reality of them. It's true, I lived a life before Natsu, and though I did love him, he didn't have to love me back. There were two possibilities that could come out of telling him: either we would be happy together, or we wouldn't be together like I wanted to be.

But both of them was better than not knowing. I would rather be rejected, so I could move on, instead of going on yearning for something that I would never have the guts to pursue.

I looked at Aquarius, nodding in understanding with her advice, "I'll talk to him, thank you, Aquarius."

She nodded, smiling brightly, "You're welcome…and I'm glad you hold my key once more, Lucy."

"I am too."

3rd POV

Lucy stepped through the gate from the spirit world back into her dorm room, waving goodbye to Aquarius as she finally decided what to do. She was going to confess to Natsu, and take everything in stride if he was going to reject me. However, she wasn't really sure about _how_ to do this. She had to find him, and then figure out the words to make sure that her feelings make it across to him. After all, Natsu Dragneel isn't the brightest one out there.

Despite this however, Lucy still loved her dense Dragon Slayer, even given his flaws. She smiled to herself with her wandering thoughts of Natsu. She sighed from the fluttering feelings in the pit of her stomach. It made her feel sick, and bubbly all at once.

Lucy walked through her room, sitting on the bed that had fresh sheets that smelled of detergent, instead of stale dust like she expected them to smell like.

"I can always go out to find them tomorrow…" She giggled at herself. Even though she knew that she should just say it to get it over with, actually finding the nerve to tell Natsu such things were still frightening.

She laid back on her bed, sighing in comfort as she gazed out the window at the midday sun. Everything was rushing through her mind so fast, that she soon found herself falling asleep

Lucy POV

I woke up from my nap with a start, the feeling of another person being in my room causing me to feel like I was being watched. I blinked away the sleepiness, looking around for a possible intruder.

"Eh!" I squealed when I saw Natsu's sleeping face next to mine when I turned over to investigate. He was snuggled up under the blankets with me, snoring away without a care in the world. I was shaking from suddenly seeing him lying in my bed, and my mind went utterly blank from suddenly seeing him.

Right. There.

In my bed.

Next to me.

My face flushed a deep red from him being so close to me. I was excited to see him, even if we hadn't been apart for that long. I couldn't keep the smile from my lips as I watched him snooze away serenely.

I held back the need to touch his face, to move his hair out of his face, and instead I just lay there next to him watching him breathe.

It's kind of creepy to do, I know.

"I love you so much, but I don't know how to say it." I mumbled softly, sighing and turning back over, my back now to him.

"You just did! Silly!"

I jumped out of the bed so fast, I got so dizzy from it. I gasped as my world started to tilt, but Natsu was suddenly beside me and kept me from falling. He pulled me against his bare chest, even his vest missing and the inner me squealed in delight while on the outside I was entirely petrified of what I had just done.

My breasts were squished against his chest, making me feel trapped as I was gasping to breathe, my fear overtaking me. I tried to push him away, so I could escape, but he held me fast and I was unable to get away. He wrapped his arms around me in a way that caged me against his body. The heat coming off his body made me shiver from the warmth.

"Natsu, let me go!"

"Not until you tell me what's goin' on with you!" he snapped.

I gasped, but he suddenly took my hands and held them above my head with his own to stare down at me with his piercing gaze.

"Why did you leave without telling anyone, Lucy?"

"Why does it matter?"

He stared down at me incredously, "We were worried about you! You could've at least told me!"

I shook my head, "I had to think about things."

"Things that you couldn't even tell _me_ about?"

"No, you idiot it was about you! I love you and I didn't know what the hell to do!" I snarled, stomping against the ground since he was holding immobile.

"What are you talking about? I already know that." He said softly, ducking down to meet my gaze.

I stared at him in shock, how could he know? He never notices anything. "How long have you known then?"

"For a while."

Tears leaked out of my eyes, I was losing it. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I have, Lucy."

I growled, head-butting him hard in the chin. My own head stung, but I was so angry I didn't care. "You dumbass, you knew how I felt, but you didn't say a damn— "

Natsu suddenly shut me up by swooping in quick, and putting his lips on mine. I froze, but soon melted into the kiss that I had been fantasizing about for so long. His lips were warm and full against mine. His hold slackened against my wrists, and soon my arms were wrapped around his neck, and his were wrapped around my hips; pulling me closer to him. Our tongues melded together when our lips parted.

My heart was thundering n my chest as he kissed me. He pulled away after a moment and stared down at me, "I did say that we would be together forever, didn't I?"

My mind flashed back to that day, six months ago, right after the award ceremony for my novel. I had tears rolling down my cheeks when Natsu started laughing at me. He leaned down again, pressing his lips to mine—giving me kisses that curled my toes.

 _Months later_ Lucy POV

I groaned in pain as I rolled over in bed, into Natsu's waiting arms. He put a gentle hand on my swollen belly as the baby kicked around with life, and they got more energetic every day. Soon we would be able to see if we were having a boy or a girl, we wanted it to be a surprise.

Natsu sleepily cuddled toward me as his hand rubbed my stomach. The warmth of his hand was comforting, and caused the baby the finally clam down with the kicking.

I sighed in relief, and kissed Natsu's lips, smiling when he woke up enough to kiss me back.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too." He mumbled.

I fell asleep in his arms with a smile on my lips.

 _ **AN**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! There are more to come, though they will be about other couples from the world of Fairy Tail. If there are any specific ones that you would like to see first, let me know! Otherwise I'll update with random sparks of inspiration!**_

 _ **Good day lovelies!**_

 _ **Fictionheart**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Gruvia!

 _ **Thank you for reading the first chapter! I'm happy for the few reviews that I received for the first chapter! Gruvia is next because that's the one asked for in a review! If you wanted to see a specific couple done next, let me know! I hope you enjoy the second chapter!**_

 _ **Thanks lovelies!**_

Juvia POV

My heart thundered in my chest as I watched Grey sleep serenely in his sleeping bag. I had been following after the group for the past six months, unable to bring myself to show up out of nowhere and join them. The time with my Gray had been cut too short when he and his 'group' decided to take the 100-year quest from the board back at the guild.

My heart had shattered with his discovered absence, but I couldn't help but follow after the trail they had left behind in their wake. I shivered from my place in the branches of the tree above Gray, making myself appear as shadowy dew amongst the leaves to keep myself from being seen.

But, oh, how I wish he would wake up and call my name out; to come to him.

I hadn't been present when they decided to take the quest, though I feel somehow that they wouldn't let me be a part of the group if I had asked. I felt like I was intruding. I had felt some sort of bond with all of them: Natsu, Happy, Erza, Lucy (surprisingly), and Gray. I wanted nothing more than being a part of the group that involved my only love, the only man to catch my eye: Gray Fullbuster.

I also wanted his last name too.

I blushed at the thought.

Juvia Fullbuster.

It just sounded right!

I wish he would feel the same way about me, that I did about him…I wanted nothing more, it would make me so happy.

The feelings of infatuation that I had developed for him right from meeting him had coalesced into something so much more, something that I wanted him to feel too.

But I knew that I couldn't force him to feel the same way…and I didn't have the right to force myself on him if I'm not the one he wants.

 _What if he desires Lucy_!? The thought always hit me from the back of my mind, making the old hatred spurn deep in my soul. But I sighed, and let it go. Lucy had obvious feelings for Natsu, I even noticed the way she had been looking at him of late. So I pushed the ridiculous thoughts from my head about hurting Lucy for being near Gray like she was now. I watched Lucy wake and disappear through the darkness, not waking another soul. I wanted to go after her, to see if she was alright, but when Natsu and Happy suddenly moved to the spot that she just inhabited, I stood entirely still in fear that he would smell my scent.

It had been hard for this past half year to dodge the dragonslayer's nose, constantly staying down wind and out of their trail to keep him from scenting me. I was finding it quite fun of late, however, dodging his keen nose so that I can keep myself secret from all of them.

While I wanted to show them, mostly Gray, that I was here, I got a sort of thrill of stalking them without knowing it. I giggled to myself, the sound carrying on the wind away from the ears of the group below. I watched the sky above, loving how the stars twinkled in the night.

?

I heard the roar of the Dragonslayer when he woke up the next morning, startling awake and staring around in fear of an enemy attacking, instead, what I found was sadder. Natsu and the group had been awake for a while, and from what I could catch from their conversation, they were worried about Lucy missing.

I suddenly felt terrible about watching her leave without asking her where she was planning on going. Natsu had anger wafting off him in waves, and when he said, rather calmly, that he would find her, I felt my heart jumping for joy for Lucy.

He was finally going to make a move!

I wanted to fangirl in the tree, but my eyes were soon drawn to the bare chest of Gray, causing all coherent thought to fall through and my eyes were glued to his chest; and a small amount of drool dribbled from the corner of my mouth.

Oh, mama, what I wouldn't do to run my tongue over the ridges of his sexy abs!

Gahhhh! I panicked at the overtly sexual thought, something that I wasn't used to dealing with, not with people around! I usually squealed, jumped, and danced around by myself in my room back at Fairy Tail whenever I thought about Gray's body.

And, oh mann, what a hot body it was….

I didn't even care that he stripped without realizing it! Sometimes I thought it more a shame when the boxers always managed to stay on.

I giggled silently to myself as my skin burned red. I loved this giddy, lovely feeling that he caused in the pit of my stomach.

My happy thoughts were soon lost when I watched the sadness and worry pass over Erza and Gray's face as Natsu disappeared. I wish I could help somehow…

That's when the weight in my pocket became apparent to me! I had totally forgotten that I had found Lucy's key three months ago! I had to get it back to her!

I disappeared seamlessly into the background, wishing that Gray would notice me as I left.

?

I got here than I thought possible, sighing when I saw that Lucy was indeed in her old dorm room. I saw here internal struggle, but kept myself silent as I made the key transfer over to her bed, it would appear when she noticed it. I smiled at her the bright look on her face, almost feeling tears trickle from my eyes from the rush of emotion.

I dropped the ground then, releasing my magic from around me so that my body would once again be whole and visible to those around me. I whistled a fine tune, enjoying the good deed that I had just done for Lucy.

"Hey! Juvia!" I jumped at the sound of my name, and turned to see Natsu had already made it back to Magnolia.

I was surprised, but didn't ask questions, "Yes?"

"Where the hell have you been?" Natsu asked strangely, arching a brow at me.

My eyes widened in surprise, "Here, of course!"

Had I been found out?!

"You know, we looked for you when we went on our new job, but we couldn't find you! Gray searched everywhere for you, he was disappointed when we couldn't find you in time before we left." He said.

My heart rate picked up, Gray had searched for me?! EEK! "It's such a shame, I would've like to have joined!" I had to keep it together! I was just barely doing that!

"You still can, Juvia. We're east of Magnolia, just follow the main road to the woods, that's where we are now—we come back every once in a while!" he laughed.

My heart nearly exploded in my chest! They actually wanted me to be there! My happiness was palpable while I stared at Natsu with stars in my eyes.

"Is it really okay for me to join your all?"

Natsu laughed, turning away from me, "It's better than you hiding out in the trees all the time. Gray might not have noticed you there, but I sure did. Thought you might as well get a formal invitation instead of getting busted later, right?"

I stared after the dragon slayer with shock as he walked away laughing at me, I thought I had averted his keen sense of smell this entire time—yet it was the exact opposite! This entire time he knew that I was there!

My face burned crimson with embarrassment as I turned back toward the dorms, with a determined pep in my step.

Time to join Gray!

EEEkkk!

?

I walked where I had come from before, following the trail that I knew would lead to Gray and Erza. The forest was almost too quiet however, as I walked through. I kept on, acting as though I hadn't noticed anything amiss. I was moving quickly with excitement with the thought of seeing Gray face to face, without actually hiding myself from him.

My heart was beating in my chest with happiness, and didn't even miss a step when something slipped from the trees behind me. I turned on the ball of my heel and slapped a mass of water magic at my target. But I stopped dead with a guilty look when I saw who it was.

"Gray!" the magic fell away with a _splash_! And I knelt down beside him to panic with what I had done.

His hair was dripping wet as he looked at me with a tired smile on his face, "Hey, Juvia! Long time no see!"

 _For you maybe! I've been following you for months!_ I thought in my mind with a panicked thought.

He laughed at the look on my face and stood, his bare torso visible to me. My eyes were drawn to the scars on his skin, ones that were reminiscent of the one I had on my own body. I found myself touching the scars with a soft touch that had him looking down at my hand.

"I still think that scar you have should be mine." His voice was soft as he grasped my hand in his.

My cheeks turned a light pink as I met his gaze licking my lips with hesitation, but the words still slipped past my lips, "I love you, Gray."

He stopped, and so did I.

I feared the rejection, but I'm glad that I finally told him, even if it was going to hurt when he said no.

I melted away into water without thinking it, my powers taking away my solidity with my emotions running rampant.

I felt the edges of my liquid form start to freeze, and I caught sight of the angry look on Gray's face, "Juvia, you can't just run away without letting me answer you! I love you too!" he said, his ice make magic keeping me from escaping so I could hear his confession.

I jumped out of the puddle of myself, my happiness exploding after being held back.

I squealed with happiness, tackling him back against the ground to kiss him full on the mouth, like I've been wanting to do since I first fought against him so long ago.

He laughed, wrapping his arms around me, threading his hand through my hair to pull my face back down to his. Gray kissed me so deeply, and with so much heat that my toes started to curl, and my body started to liquefy around him into a heated puddle.

My heartbeat was thunderous.

"I take it you're pretty happy then?" he laughed, giving me a quick peck on the mouth.

I could only giggle and melted against him with happiness as my emotions overflowed. Gray laughed as I melted over him, and reformed next to him with a stupid goofy grin on my face.

"More than you know." I said in a dreamy voice, making him chuckle again.

He brought me closer to him, kissing me once more.

My toes curled.

 _Drip drop drip._

He's mine!

EEKKKK!

?

 _Months Later  
_

 _Gray POV_

I watched Juvia sitting next to Lucy with a smile on my face, both of them had matching bellies that were swollen with life. I had this underlying excitement of seeing my child soon, glad that Juvia was happy and healthy during her pregnancy. She glowed with pride as she rubbed her belly and hummed to herself. Lucy was laughing happily too, with Natsu right by her side, nuzzling her neck with affection. I walked over to Juvia, resting my hand were the old scar was on her, and kissed her on the forehead. She smiled up at me with contagious happiness.

I knelt down next to her, meeting her gaze while our little bundle kicked around, soon to join us in the world.

?

 _ **AN**_

 _ **Thanks for reading lovelies! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**_

 _ **If you want to see a specific couple next, let me know or I'll just continue on normally!**_

 _ **~Fictionheart.**_


End file.
